Rain Or Shine
by His Living Doll
Summary: Rain never bothered Snow. Not when he had Serah. Drabble one-shot. Snow/Serah.


_Rain Or Shine_

_Pairing: Snow/Serah_

_Description: Rain never bothered Snow. Not when he had Serah. Drabble One-shot._

--

Bodhum was not known for its rainstorms. The grand display of fireworks held annually, sure, nearly everyone knew about those.

Tourists flocked to the seaside town every year to marvel at the display of colored lights and make wishes on them, the old legend promising them to come true.

But, rain? In the normally sunny and bustling Bodhum? It occurred maybe once in blue moon.

Unfortunately for Snow, Serah, and the pair's planned beach picnic, the moon had chosen to dress in cobalt that day.

"Woo….it's really coming down out there, eh?" Remarked the tall, muscular man, a wicker picnic basket balanced in his hands. His smaller companion, who was holding a clean, white blanket, tried to see through the wet glass window the two stood in front of. Moments earlier, the sandy stretch of land had been bright and welcoming, the sun high in the noontime sky. Now, beach-goers were rushing to cover their cargo, throwing towels to one another as they raced for shelter from the sudden storm.

"…I guess we'll have to try another day…" Serah replied, a hint of disappointment in her voice. She placed the picnic blanket onto a nearby chair, walking to Snow to begin unpacking its contents. She'd spent the morning preparing his favorite lunch, and now, it seemed he would have to enjoy it without the added ambiance of Bodhum's seaside. The couple had thought the day would be perfect; an afternoon together in the warm sun, trading stories and salty snacks, before watching the sun set over the clear water. Clumsy and bulbous storm clouds blocked the sun now, the torrent of rain turning the once hot sand into a muddy, grainy mix. Serah once again looked out the bleary glass at the streaked image of the beach, unable to keep her disappointment from her fair-skinned features any longer.

Now, her boyfriend, the "Hero", as he dubbed himself, wasn't about to see his "princess" looking so down. With a soft smile, he held her wrist in his gloved hand, leaning down to kiss away her frown.

When he pulled away, he grinned. Serah now wore sunset pink on her cheeks, her smile mirroring Snow's own.

"Who says we have to cancel? Heh…"

Ever the optimist, of course Snow wouldn't let the rain ruin his day. He took possession of the picnic basket again, heading out for the deck of Serah's home, which overlooked the ocean. He placed it on a now wet table, turning back to the living room to retrieve the blanket, and an umbrella. He was about to head outside yet again, when a rare moment of common sense stuck the man. He dashed back inside, finding a towel to dry up the desk with.

The pink-haired girl watched her lovable, but strange, boyfriend's actions with an unsure grin. By the time Snow had set up a dry spot in the rain, she stepped towards the doorway.

"Y-You're kidding, right? It's pouring out!" Serah protested, half-giggling, before being silenced by Snow's lips against her own.

With a wink, he pulled away, picking her up bridal-style and carrying her to the tiny sanctuary surrounded by storm.

All that vigilantism built up a lot of upper body strength. Not that Snow really needed any; not with Serah. She could weigh double her weight, and he'd still gladly carry his princess.

It was just what heroes did.

"A little rain's not gonna ruin today for me…" A pause, and Snow's voice changed from his usual boastful and proud tone. He placed his girlfriend gently on the blanket, sitting behind her and pulling her close into his arms. His eyes watched the falling rain, but, Serah could tell he wasn't finished speaking. She waited patiently, loosing herself in the hush of the storm. She almost missed Snow's next words, distracted by the rain and mist surrounding the two, catching small rays of light, flooding from any break in the clouds they could find.

So gently…softly…lovingly, that Serah's breath caught in her throat, Snow pulled the leather gloves off of his hands, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other hand resting on her cheek. "Snow" never felt so warm, the girl almost giggled. Almost. She instead gazed into her love's eyes as he stared back. Snow held onto the image of the girl's perfect, cloud blue eyes. There wasn't a storm, or an umbrella over them, or a slam of the front door as Lightning arrived home early.

There was only Serah. Only the two of them, together. _"Forever"_ resounded in his mind. _'I'm yours forever.'_

Their trance only intensified, and the man leaned forward.

Soft like flower petals, warm like honey. _Her _lips. Pulling away, a flush of pure rose. _Her_ face.

Stormy wind through wavy, cotton candy colored hair, _her_ hair.

Laughter, pure sunlight even in the torrent.

A voice of melting sugar, shaking. His voice, now.

"Nothing could ruin today…I've got you, Serah…"

-end-


End file.
